Bully
by Black.Heart.In.Her.Hands
Summary: Follow the story of Shane who is a victim of McKinley's bullies and his best friend Finn Hudson as they rise to the top. However, Shane becomes too consumed with the power of being popular and wants the hottest cheerio; Mercedes Jones, for himself even though she is dating the big time bully Noah Puckerman and is feeling Sam. See what happens when the weak clashes with the strong.
1. Chapter 1

**I blame this one on my lack of focus.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Bullies.

McKinley High was full of them. Shane Tinsley was fourteen years old when he first transferred to McKinley high school as a freshman, he was the short black pudgy kid with the black-rimmed glasses and the oversize backpack with the unpopular parents that cared a little more about his life outside of the house. Even with the third highest GPA the school had ever seen in the history of McKinley High, title of president of the chess club and vice president of the book club since he lost the presidential debate to Bossy Berry, Shane was nevertheless the kid who was the second most picked on at school with Kurt Hummel; the gay kid; having won first prize to that category.

And now he was a junior and still being slammed harshly against the lockers, his glasses bouncing back from his face hitting the ground with a loud but boring _click! _and then there was laughter, lots and lots of laughter before he could scatter his fingers on the shiny linoleum and rummage for his vision back.

"What a loser!"

"Ya, fat idiot!"

"Why don't you roll back to Idaho potato head!"

Shane ignored them as usual no matter how impossible it seemed to and he grabbed his glasses firmly placing them on his face. He felt the small weight lifted off his shoulders as he looked up to meet the brown eyes and warm innocent smile of his friend, Finn Hudson; his six-foot-three friend with the skinny arms and long legs who had free lunch and intensive classes. He was not the average nerd based on his lack of affection towards academics more so because of his terrible taste in fashion and awkward stances, his inability to grasp things quickly and his bossy girlfriend Rachel Berry. But then when he met Shane it was as if the empty space in the field of friendship was filling up quickly and he started doing so much better than before.

Those two have been friends ever since he transferred, Shane was tricked into going to the wrong building for second period on his very first day of school, the back door to the girls' locker room where he was humiliated and yelled at, and Finn was there to save his ass by shoving a white lie gently down their throat. They quickly bonded as friends and from then on have been pretty much inseparable, each other's back up when they needed it even if futile.

Today's bully like every other day was Noah Puckerman, he had a mohawk which he believed gave him charms for the ladies and ultimate power over everybody else. He was bad-ass and he didn't take shit from anyone. The tan guy with the red Letterman pushed past the two with his buddies slamming lockers behind him, he huffed as his hands dropped in his pockets and his smirk flashed and caught the eyes of the ladies as he stepped over the two with his heavy boot pressing hard over Shane's books and homework, he grabbed the fallen sheets of paper and muttered; thanks ladies.

"You ok there?" Finn asked his friend solemnly as his eyes glared at the strong muscular teen's back.

"I'll be fine bro. At least they didn't take my money this time." Shane replied as he wiped the dust off his shirt and cleaned his glasses. "I don't understand how a group of filthy rich kids steal others' money! It's implausible."

"Who cares? They just want a motive to continue what they're doing."

"I'll never get those kids, neither do I want to." Shane said as he watched them leave with big grins on their faces.

"Ya, I don't want to be them either." Finn replied, he saw Karoftsky who was a friend of Puck's slam the gay kid into an open locker and shoved his purple scarf into his mouth. "Especially him, if I knew any better I'd say Karoftsky had a crush on Kurt."

"Shit, the guy is in into him, Puck probably has a crush on me too." Shane said sarcastically.

"Seriously? I feel a little bad for Kurt... he should at least mask his sexual orientation with less fashion and less girl-friends." Finn scratched his head as he helped his friend pick up the rest of the torn papers.

"Oh man, just 45 minutes to rewrite my history report again."Shane said as he examined the state of his work. "Anyways, he should be able to express himself Finn it's his lifestyle."

They both saw the porcelain brunette managing to pick up his large shoulder bag and smiling through painful eyes as a boy with curly hair from the wrestling team secretly helped him up and pulling on his shoulder.

"A second thought Shane, I think this guy already called dibs on Hummel."

The two laughed quietly and stopped just as fast as a beautiful curvy black girl with a cheerio uniform brushed past them.

"Sorry guys! Bell's gonna ring in less than a minute."

They didn't know what she said nor did they care, all they saw was the glorious ass swaying away from they and the magnificent curvaceous form of the most beautiful girl in school, she was enough to cause fireworks and orgasms by just her voice. She was also unattainable, a sexy cheerio out of their league.

_Damn! _Shane thought as he adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses.

_That ass! _Finn admitted forgetting about feeling guilty since he already had a girlfriend.

The sound of the late bell brought both guys out of their trance, although the cheerio was already in her class and her admirers failed to notice, they scattered around and bumped their shoulders together accidently.

Sue Sylvester slapped a detention on both their foreheads and smacked Shane's back with a note; I'm fat, kick me.

"See you two for lunch detention nuggets."

"Wanna go for a round of Black Ops II after school? I finally got my membership renewed." Shane sighed at his friend.

Finn looked at his friend and bumped their knuckles together, he flicked his nose; a habit he grew fond of, and they both went about their way.

* * *

Third period bell rung fast and loud and students clustered up in the halls to get to their next class, Shane fell face first against the higher water fountain and felt the pressure of his front and bottom teeth impacted and his chin running numb in a matter of seconds. He thought he'd blacked out when the bright lights smashed against his eyes and the blurred image of the dark-skinned girl invaded his sights. He didn't have time to grasp her beauty when she was out of his sight when his vision returned. Then it was all clear, he knew her, he had seen her before and his chest constricted when her beaming smile rose the dead back to life. It was Mercedes Jones and she was smiling at him, Shane Tinsley, of all people. _And she was hotter up close!_

"Oh, Shane you're awake. You feelin' ok?" Oh God, her voice was sweet and beautiful, he thought as he stared at her with small squints.

"Shane?" She turned away from him with an awkward glance and called for the school nurse.

"He did hit his head pretty hard, it's normal for him to be staring into space like that." The nurse said quickly as she wrote down on her notepad and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yep, either that or he's enticed by your beauty Ms. Jones." The Hispanic nurse winked at the teenager who gave her a friendly frown in return.

Shane wondered why the school's most beautiful girl was in this room with him and smiling at him, the girl who no one hated, the only cheerio with a brain that functions properly, the girl he admired from afar for two years, the girl he and Finn fantasized about when they hung out.

"Mercedes, You... what are you doing here?" It wasn't what he wanted to say but it got out anways.

"Well, you did slip and smashed your face against the water fountain. When you're in a sea of students hurrying to class these things happen, you stumbled in my path and then bam blood stains my Jordans and here you were and then now you're here."

Shane looked at her like she had grown another head, he did not reply to her statement because if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Plus, it was not true. Shane knew he was pushed, she must not have known it but he knew what happened, he was not stupid.

"I must be leaving now, school is already almost over and your friend drooling over there is not a good look for any of us."

They both chuckled and she waved goodbye to him.

"FUCK!" He screamed as the pain from his jawline and cheeks pounded for the first time, the pain medication must have worn off, and his screamed awoke his friend.

"Where's the invasion?" The tall teen rose from his seat, straight towards his friend and smacked him across the head accidentally.

"Damn bro, my face has gotten enough for today."

"Oh my God Shane, you are alive. Dude, your blood formed a puddle on that floor, and don't get me started on how they got you big buff self on this bed."

"I'm sure it was a disaster." He said, thinking about brown-eyed girl with the black hair and straight bangs, the curvy hips and thick thighs, the soft brown skin and tempting smile.

And as wrong as it was for a someone of low status to be thinking of getting with someone of high status like her, it was only normal in the end to do so like in the movies when the guy who gets picked on always gets the popular girl. Maybe he could-

"I would never understand how she's dating McKinley's number one big time bully Noah Puckerman."

Shane sighed in defeat, why would she ever like him anyways? Puck was handsome, built, quarterback, prom King twice in a row even as a sophomore, and a bad-boy image. He was the total package.

He had negatives; such as being a complete homophobic jerk who picks on those who do not seem normal, even the handicapped kids with his favorite; Arthur Abrams, aka, Artie but Shane was forever his favorite loser to pick on. Puck was also terrible at anything that had to do with holding a pencil and working his brain out, Shane wondered if the guy would ever change.

"This year has to be different, man. I'm getting tired of all this shit, being picked on constantly and never getting the girl on top of that. I'm sick of it! I say we start fighting back."

"Hey, hey, this isn't revenge of the nerds, I'm not doing any fighting or pranks or anything like that." Finn said innocently. "We've only got senior year to go after this so we can do this. We can continue to be different and succeed academically."

"Finn, listen to yourself man, it ain't even about that no more. I want the parties, the popularity, the girls, I want to be respected."

"And you think being popular means you'll be respected?" Finn said flabbergasted. "What happened to earlier when we agreed that we'd never want to be them?"

"Since when did you ever talk like this?" Shane retorted, he really hoped Finn was going to be apart of this but he was wrong.

"You mean, since when did I not sound stupid?"

"W- ya, I mean no! No, not-"

"Wow, dude I thought you were the only one who did not think I was too slow to function."

Shane expected him to storm out but the tall teen did not move, his gaze fixed down to his sweating hands and his longer unruly brown hair shook as he moved his head back and forth.

"If we fight back, we will totally get beaten up and then get suspended."

"It's cool, I've got a plan and I can't believe I waited almost two years for this."

Finn listened closely and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**This one is different so the characters will be introduced in later chapters. AU**

**Ya... the note Sue placed on his back almost caused him his face.**

**So Finn looks like he hasn't gotten a haircut in like a year and half.**

**And Shane is not a bulldozer... yet.**

**And Mercedes looks the same... Amazing. haha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sure all glee fans have heard about the tragedy of Cory Monteith, I cried over a life lost, a character gone, and a talent once again torn away from our world. I can't imagine the show without him, being my second-favorite character and all, but I cannot change the past so may his memory live. He will be dearly missed and will always be the figure of Finn Hudson. Rest In Piece.**

**It's uncomfortable to write about Finn, since he plays a major part in this story and my other story; "Embracing Counterplay," so if it gets worse from this point on I will have to stop writing, take a break and cool down and then resume. **

**And so I found the courage to continue to write. And I tremble as I remember his face, it's excruciating, I know how it feels to lose someone** **and strength to Lea Michelle.**

**wtori56: I hope this chapter answers your question:)  
**

**Jujubee58: I cannot imagine Sue being nice anywhere! No matter how AU the fic was. **

**Shield Sword: Soon, very soon. It's only the second chapter I'm still introducing.**

**OneCoolBroad: Thank you! I love that response! And I'll do my best to impress :D**

**UdotP: Yay! Thank you, I must not disappoint.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Shane was focused on the words coming out of Mrs. Jubilee's mouth, he seemed to be writing down whatever she explained word for word so he could analyze later and write his thesis for the next group project. He smiled on the inside as he allowed himself to get distracted and watch her as she twirled her purple pencil and tapped her polished fingernails against the wooden desk. When Mrs. Jubilee assigned partners, he didn't know,he grew a frown as he watched her rise from her desk and join the dyslexic kid who just moved from Tennessee last year. Shane sighed in defeat, he could not believe that after having so many classes with her for so long he has never been assigned to be in the same group as her and it was another sign to prove their differences.

They haven't even talked for five minutes and the blonde kid was already making her giggle and hold her chest in laughter, his pencil must be suffocating under the pressure of his angry fingers right now, then again the blonde kid was dyslexic and also a complete nerd who did amazing impressions of movie stars and TV characters, he was also a huge fan of DC/Marvel comics but also captain of the synchronized swimming team and a football player. He was blessed with good looks, worked hard to obtain a 6-foot tall athletic body, and was wanted by the ladies. He didn't know what was worse, seeing Mercedes laughing with his bully's best friend or, just figuring out that this was the only popular guy who did not pick on any of the 'losers.'

"Looks like you're singled out again ." Mrs. Jubilee smiled at her favorite student and her blue eyes glistened as she enjoyed the aroma of talent and intelligence of Shane.

"It's alright Mrs Jubilee I can work on my own." He said, just like every other time.

It sucks to be rejected by your own kind where nerds and social outcasts like yourself are looking at you differently and scrunch up their faces in disappointment. Did that mean he was even liked by anyone at all other than his parents? And Finn of course.

"I'm sure we can work in groups of three, right Mrs. Jubilee?"

The middle-aged woman pushed the thin-rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose and walked over near Mercedes and the blonde kid. She tolerated the black girl in the class only because she was intelligent and didn't cause problems but deep down Mrs. Jubilee knew what kind of girl she was just by sporting the red uniform. She was just like the rest of them and she didn't want Shane to get hurt by her kind of people... Mercedes's deep brown eyes were sincere enough to win the lady over and she shook her head in agreement.

"I suppose it won't be a problem for Sam and Mercedes."

They all gave high fives to each other and managed to get a confused Shane into the mix.

"I'm expecting much more from you since you are now a trio."

For the rest of the period, the three remained professional as they discussed their project and the set-up of their presentation, Shane did not keep his eyes off Mercedes for less than a minute as she spoke and gestured with little smiles and nods of agreements every time he had said something. He hoped Sam didn't feel left out because he and and Mercedes's discussions were a little more advanced than the blonde's train of thoughts, he needed a little more time to adjust to some things and some discussions luckily he was not slow and he was capable to hold his own. For being dyslexic he was pretty smart.

Shane was not stupid either, he saw how Sam was looking at Mercedes and he didn't blame the blonde for doing so since she was a beautiful piece from heaven itself, Sam was looking at her with those eyes and Shane wondered if his eyes reflected the same feelings. Whatever, she was someone else's woman and soon enough she would be his woman if he played his game right.

"Sam, I know Shane and I have been a little fast forward on this project so feel free to intervene if you want to." Mercedes said hoping she wasn't offending the handsome blonde.

Sam slid his hand on her hand underneath the desk and smiled as he raised an eyebrow. "No, it's cool. Ya'll can go at it I'll be responsible for the slideshow and graphics."

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem." He slipped a note beneath her notebook that didn't go unnoticed by Shane.

When class ended, Shane saw Sam smirk at Mercedes and speak to her before he could get off his own seat, Shane was not defeated he could use this for his plan and strengthen his motivation. When he was right behind her and saw how her reading the note, he read along.

_We still on tonight?_

Shane followed her fingers on the screen of her iPhone.

_I promised Puck I'd help him with his Algebra tonight._

Shane was confused as to why Puck was even asking for help. The only reason Puck never stole his Algebra works was because they were in a completely different level, Shane being in AP and Puck being... whatever.

He didn't mean to be a... stalker... or a creeper as he walked behind her and read her text but he couldn't help it.

_Fine I'll ditch ;)_

Shane connected the dots and the worse he could imagine was already happening way before he could step in. He was convinced that Mercedes was not that kind of girl, she may be a cheerio and people who seemingly loved her must have spread some nasty rumors about her but he strongly believed that the chocolate beauty was not _that _girl. He was sure-

"Hey!" He halted in his spot as he smacked his head against the open locker, he stared into the beautiful brown eyes of Mercedes with shock written over his features.

"Oh-M-Mercedes sorry I was not-I mean I-"

"Shane it's cool. Ain't nothing wrong with you trying to talk to me."

So she knows he was behind her? No.

"I meant to congratulate you for our great debate earlier also and I think your way will work."

"M-my way?" He croaked, he's never been congratulated by a popular classmate before, or anyone for that matter except for teachers.

"Ya, for the project. You ok? Is it that thing from yesterday again?"

She placed her hand on his shoulder and Shane died the exact moment and went to heaven.

"Oh, thanks, Mercedes."

And he said her name! It felt so damn-

A large hand twirled her around the next scene he witnessed was his bully grabbing the girl of his dreams, placing a large wet kiss on her lips and unsuccessfully trying to shove his tongue down her throat. He looked down immediately and stared at the fascinating ground because his black shoes are not a well known brand and the couple is too painful to look at.

"Puck! Stop it!" She shoved him off her and muttered an apology to Shane.

"Sorry about my boyfriend Puck he just can't seem to keep his hands off anything."

"Just you babe." He smirked.

_Ya, and me too! _Shane thought.

"Well, I'll see you later Shane."

She left with the guy that has been tormenting him for years, the guy who was dating the most wonderful girl ever, and worse she was clueless about his bullying. Puck turned back to Shane and pointed his fingers at him, mouthing; 'I'm watching you' Shane gulped and bumped into his friend Finn who had just gotten out of the bathroom after cleaning off sand from his undershirt.

"Where the hell did they even get sand?!"

"I spoke to her today. Like a person."

Finn saw the dreamy eyes of his friend and forgot about the sand he was drowned in earlier.

"You did? You're still alive so it must not have been for long."

"Oh no we were in class and we are finally assigned in the same group." Shane fist pumped the noisy air and got a smack behind the head after accidentally knocking a girl's books out of her hands.

He didn't even flinch as he continued to talk to his friend.

"That doesn't count, classwork- classroom talk does not count."

"So what? It's a start." Shane sighed and grabbed his head between his hands.

"Ok? But?"

"But I think she's cheating on her man bro."

"Noooooo!"

"Yessss." Shane confirmed.

"How do you know?"

"It's a long story, but I think it's with Sam Evans."

"The surfer looking guy with the lips?" Finn scratched his head as more sand poured out.

"Yup and I think they're meeting at her place tonight."

Finn puked in his mouth as he understood the meaning behind Shane's words. Maybe he didn't have any feelings for Mercedes but he's fantasized about her and she has been his crush ever since he knew her so thinking about her getting it on with Evans was freaky. He was not about to think about her with some other guy. What if it had been Rachel? Somehow it didn't bother him that much. And that was another scary thing.

"I didn't know Mercedes was...you know... but I don't blame her. Puck is a dick and he deserves whatever is coming to him. If she gets better treatment from someone else I'm all for her hurting him."

"Well what if it was your girl Hudson?"

"Rachel? She would never, she has too much class-"

Finn noticed the dejected look on his friend's face and inwardly cringed, he didn't mean to say it like this but it was becoming true. Mercedes was a cheerio and cheerios were known in the school to switch boyfriends like clothes and cheat on them again to move on with their friends plus she was a teenage girl becoming a woman so she had to be kept satisfied. An man-whore like Puck always keeps his woman satisfied, but only sexually. And Mercedes seemed like the type of girl who liked some attention from her man. It was a fucked up situation but it was happening.

"Look man, there are plenty of girls out there for you it's time to let go of that crush. She's not right for you."

"I guess."

A cheerio with blonde hair in a pink ponytail stopped in front of Finn as he brushed more sand our of his unruly brown hair and smiled.

"I knew you were going to come to McKinley Frosty, Lord Tubbington will love this, say cheese!." She snapped a picture of him and left.

"I swear if Brittney wasn't special I'd never tolerate her."

Both guys laughed and continued to their next class together, Shane saw Sam leaning against his own locker and smiling at his phone, instantly the big teen felt his chest tighten as he thought about the texts he'd seen earlier.

He was convinced Mercedes was getting it on with the hot surfer guy and Puck didn't know about it. Last year, someone spread a nasty rumor about how Puck was involved in threesomes with her and some other guy from the football team and they made her do things and post it online, she didn't come to school for a whole month when her own friends gave her hell for it and it crushed him to see how someone he was convinced that everybody loved and admired could be torn down and lowered like a nobody.

In the end it was just a nasty rumor that the school has forgotten about and replaced with a next one, but was etched forever in the victim's mind, even Puck didn't stand up for his girlfriend to deny it as if it was a pride or another boost to his ego and bad-ass image.

Mercedes was a wonderful girl who was different from the other cheery-hoes, they were just jealous and hating because they've never seen someone who was as perfect as she was. That was why Shane thought he was perfect for her, he would treat her right and have her for himself, he would bring her flowers everyday and carry her books, he will stand up for her when others talked down, he would not use her as a sex object to be passed around but as a woman and a human being who belonged to a wonderful man. He would love her.

He heeded Finn's warning, he was convinced that Mercedes Jones was going to be his, he knew it. He could not let her suffer with those guys any longer, he was going to have her.

"Shane! Dude, I've been calling your name for the past five minutes!" Finn screamed frustrated.

"Sorry man. I think-"

"No way dude you've got it bad." Finn smacked his friend's big arm and acted as if it didn't hurt him. Shane must have looked fat to others but there was a humongous amount of muscle lying beneath the big bulldozer.

"Think fast Hudson!"

Finn caught the ball quickly and the second one that followed after that, he was surprised at himself and his ability, the footballs were about to forma bump on his head!

"Woo! Hudson nice catch!" The big guy with the brown hair, David Karofsky, was inwardly impressed and saved the beat-down he'd prepared for another loser. And his friend Azimio was looking at him with fumes coming out of his nose and ears.

Just then they saw Sue Sylvester again slapping detention on their foreheads and two on the footballs.

"It's lunch time! You can't give us detentions!"

Sue turned around as she resumed her signature walk, flashing them all a shiny devilish smile.

"I can and I did bozos."

Both football players tore the footballs away from Finn's hands with anger, however still impressed with how Hudson caught the footballs like he's been doing it for years, they turned down the hall and disappeared from sight.

"Yo you know what that means!"

"What? We're spending even more time with that lunatic after school?"

"Nope." Shane smirked.

Finn rubbed his hands together, he stopped and shook his head violently in disagreement at what his friend must be thinking. "No- No Shane!No way."

"Oh yes bro, We're gonna try out for football."

* * *

**So we didn't get too far in this chapter, I tried to take things slow but I don't know how to, and more characters will be introduced.**

**Thank you all for your amazing support! And sorry for any confusion. This is a SamCedes story starting in Shane's point of view...**

**A different perspective. I noticed many people on the glee archives didn't like Shane very much haha, not that I liked him or knew his character enough to consider him, but I just wondered what if...**

**Coming up: What will Shane do to find out if Mercedes is really cheating on Puck with Sam? And where are the other underdogs? **


	3. Chapter 3

**And so I decided to continue this story.**

**Because I like it. :) But the death of Cory Monteith is still a little hard to sink in. I mean, every store I go to countless pictures of him and Leah are staring back from the stalls... darn. Gone too soon.**

**Warning: Confused jealous Quinn**

* * *

**Chapter three**

For a long time Quinn Fabray has watched her best friend, Mercedes Jones, rise to the top effortlessly without sweating a single drop nor sinking on her knees for any favors. The blonde skinny cheerio watched her best friend be the best and the favorite and the object of affections of most guys she wanted herself, fit wonderfully in clothes she had wanted to look her best in and even managed to take the spot as captain of the cheer leading squad. Quinn Fabray told herself countless times that she loved her best friend, Mercedes Jones, no matter how much more fortunate she was than her.

But now as she watched the dark-skinned girl on the lap of her soon-to-be boyfriend, Sam Evans, smiling deliriously as the teen boy fed her jokes and stupid impressions, she snapped the hair tie in two. Quinn didn't get it. Mercedes was not the average american girl, she was! She was not a size 2, she was barely a size 14, and she did not have the gap that Quinn did between her legs when she wore those jeans and her curves were too curvy and her thighs were too thick and her natural hair was too curly and her skin was too soft and her ass... Holy shit! What was wrong with society today?

Quinn looked at herself and squeezed the sides of her stomach and ran her thin fingers through her soft silky blonde hair. She was the girl who men would want to come home to every night and spend their last years of incontinence with, she had the perfect figure fit to be seen with wherever they go, the woman for magazine covers and modeling couture!

As far as she knew, she was downright gorgeous too and very intelligent. What did Mercedes have that she didn't?  
Who was she kidding? Her best friend had a sinful body, and her curves were all in the right places and her hair was shining and wavy. She had the personality of a star and the brain of Einstein's clone... If that makes sense. It was no doubt that everyone in school liked her, even though the same people had caused her pain that time where they shamed her name with a dirty rumor. That was easy to do considering that she was the one Mercedes confided in when the event almost happened and Mercedes broke up with Puck when he failed to defend her dignity and innocence. During the time Mercedes and Puck were separated, Quinn tried to get Puck into her bed just once to feel what it's like to ride the bad-ass of McKinley but he refused and he got back together again with Mercedes after the whole thing cooled down.

And then there was Sam.

Quinn had thought things were going to be fine with Sam and that she would find herself an Adonis who wanted her for her and a wonderful sexy guy who did not go crazy over Mercedes while she swayed on the side, of course she didn't feel anything for him at first since she thought he was a nerd trapped in the wrong body and she never did get his impressions or jokes or even that weird Na'vi thing he speaks that turns her off even more than that time when Puck tried to make her laugh by showing her chewed chocolate and cookies from his mouth; which was a lame move by the way. Then Sam asked her to go with him to the movies that afternoon, when he picked her up by the park (because she didn't want her parents to be questioning him just yet) he told her she looked pretty with her baby blue sundress, her white flats and white headband, he gave his jacket to wear when the night started to cool and then she tried to kiss him but he must have not seen her lean up and gave her a light hug instead. Then he called her and asked her how she was doing and he offered her a ride to the salon when her tire blew out a few days later! And he kissed her cheek! So why was he so into Mercedes right now, feeding her tots for God's-

"Hey, Mercedes? Can I talk to you for a second?"

The black girl smiled and left the blonde Adonis by the table, he was drooling as he stared at her walking away, she winked back harmlessly and failed to notice how Quinn puked a little in her mouth.

Something was off about this. Why was Mercedes being so flirty and sexy with Sam while her boyfriend, Puck, was sitting right next to them? Reading a damn book with a frustrated look on his rugged handsome features?

She didn't want to look for a reason to hate her best friend. It was official to her now. Mercedes Jones was fucking perfect.

"What are you up to now Mercedes?" Quinn asked her friend.

"Nothing, just hanging out." The brown-skinned girl smiled sweetly as she looked from Puck to Sam.

"Really. Just hanging out. On Sam Evans's lap." Quinn grinned sheepishly and gave her friend a high five. "With the bad-ass right there. How do you even- I mean-"

"It's actually nothing Quinn. I'm trying to be different from last year you know, after the whole cyber 'incident'?"

"Oh, Mercy it was very difficult to see you cry and skip out on school, shut everybody out and whoever caused you so much pain deserves whatever is coming to them. I supported you and I always will, ok."

Quinn frowned like the professional heartless actress she was, she rubbed her friend's shoulder and hugged her lightly as her gaze directed towards Sam who was talking to Puck.

"Thanks Quinn, you're the bestest of best friends."

A few seconds later as they breathed in each other's presence...

"So you're not going to fuck him?"

"What? No. I told you Quinn I'm with Puck now and I respect our relationship. I will never do anything to jeopardize us."

"From what I saw I'd say you were enjoying more than his lap over there. Who cares about 'relationship' and respecting it? Puck is the last person to trust when it comes to loyalty and relationships. Look what happened to Sugar. We're in high school Mercy. We won't get to be like this anymore by the time we're in our thirties and masking c-section scars."

"Quinn. Listen to yourself, we're rich, I doubt we'll even have c-section scars in our lifetime."

"Mercy, live a little will you? What happened to the fun wild gal I used to know?"

"She's dying."

"Exactly but she's not dead yet, so I'll be helping you out of your coma."

Mercedes bit her lip as she looked into Quinn's warm brown eyes, she couldn't tell if the blonde was being sincere or just plain clueless but Mercedes saw a hint of truth in what she said and she gulped down the nervous lump in her throat.

"I-I don't know Quinn, I mean what if I turn out like Santana? Or even worse Brittney? By the time I get married every guy in the room would rather have me come in without a wedding dress on."

Quinn saw how clueless Mercedes sounded and she almost slapped herself in the face. For someone so bright she could be really ignorant sometimes.

"Don't worry no one cares about that crap anymore so it won't be a problem later on. As for Santana or Brittney? It's only a matter of time before they seclude themselves-"

"I'll think about it. You always give the best advice."

"Ok, that means I can get you and Puck on a double date with Sam and I?" Quinn asked with a little hope underneath her words.

"Uh, I don't know. Sam is not really-" Mercedes winced as she figured out how infatuated Quinn sounded and her eyes shimmered with such false hope that her heart started clenching.

Quinn on the other hand was playing the game right, she doesn't know if her best friend was getting into it or if she was just being a little conservative. Either way she was not falling for her trap.

"I thought you guys weren't serious." Mercedes forced a smile.

"We are totally serious, he just needs some time to adjust to my lifestyle that's all."

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Because..." And she was running out of words at the worst time possible. "He told me so himself."

Bam. She blew it. Mercedes's smirk did not falter when she grabbed her friend by her arm and dragged her to the two guys over by the garden.

Quinn looked from the two handsome guys, she forced herself to lick her drying lips as her brain was fought with her heart as well as her conscience.

"Hey Sam, what do you say to a double date with this sexy lady and my boyfriend?"

"I'd say if I get Puckerman's approval we're set."

"Ok? How does Puck have any business into you and I going out?" Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"Shit, I mean. Ok, yes why not?" Sam's uneasiness was not quickly passed by the other beautiful people and he immediately excused himself, smiling at Quinn and brushing a little too hard and too close to his best friend's woman.

* * *

Shane was about to park his bicycle when large hands shoved him forward and hauled him by his backpack, causing him to crash into his bike and lose his glasses to the boots once more, he landed on his elbow and erupted a loud groan when Puckerman kicked his side and told his two football buddies to hold him up so he release his hatred on him. By the time Puck landed the fifth punch to his stomach, Shane's lips were bleeding and his bulky frame seemed useless as he took in the assault.

"Shit! Drop him guys! Drop him! Yo Puck, your girl is coming this way!" A tall pale guy with large evil blue eyes and strong fists scooted Shane over to throw him in the dumpster with bis carrot-haired friend.

"Have a nice time with Artie in there, nerd!" A light-skinned black boy, Noah's brother, said with a carefree voice that didn't match the look in his eyes.

"Noah! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Mercedes was walking pretty fast with her not-so-long legs towards her boyfriend who was dusting off his jacket and gave her a sheepish grin.

She pushed him aside to go look at the damage they had caused now when the guy with the large blue eyes she recognized instantly grabbed her arm and forced her to lose her footing and drop her weight against him. And of course she was not a super softy who lets jerks overpower her, so she elbowed him in the gut and stepped on his toe, she ended her number by dragging her sharp nail against his strong chiseled jaw and glared at him.

"I don't know what I was thinking when we dated!" She told the blue-eyed guy who was now groaning as he held his stomach.

"Mercedes? Babe, what are you doing here?"

"Don't even try me right now Noah, you just never stop do you! You just stop at every opportunity to lower yourself and the rest of us. Oh God." She shook her head back sideways.

"What's going on here? Puck what the hell?" Sam walked in with his friend Mike Chang beside him.

Puck grabbed Mercedes back and held her beside him as his tall sandy haired friend tried to get the big burly black kid from the garbage.

"Sam! Dude what the fuck are you doing?"

"Puck shut up ok, this isn't the way to do this man."

"Come on man this isn't the way." Mike piped him when he was seemed to be forgotten again.

When Sam and Mike pulled Shane and Artie out of the stink hole, Mercedes rushed to them and held herself back a few inches away since both guys did not have a smell she actually liked, She smiled back at Sam with a thank you on her lips.

"Shane, I am so sorry are you ok?"

Shane was coughing hard and wincing in pain but somehow the big guy managed to present a smile of pearly whites.

"It's ok Mercedes it wasn't your fault. Your asshole of a boyfriend- I'm sorry I didn't mean to call him that but b-but I-"

"Shane, Shane slow down, it's cool. He's an asshole ok and I'm going to deal with him." She said harshly as she cut her eyes away from him to glare at a guilty Puck.

"Ain't that a bitch to be thrown in this shitty box of hell plus to be ignored in this state by the sexiest diva in this school. Damn! What I would give for a night with that fine ass."

Mercedes giggled at the boy in the wheelchair as he removed a rotten banana peel from his shiny slick brown hair, he wheeled his way over to her side and gave Shane a side-way glance that was nowhere sincere.

"Hey! Watch it cripple!"

Before Mercedes could jump in the sweet Abrams's kid's defense, the blonde boy she was not sure about in this horrible school beat her to it. She had no problem laying back helping the two victims back to their stances as she motioned for Mike to help them inside to clean up.

"Yo Puckerman that ain't cool." Sam said as he stepped in front of Puck.

"Evans you're a damn pussy, haven't you seen how that big moustaccio over have been wanting to go one up with sexy mama!"

"And haven't you seen how much of a jackass you're being!"

"This is exactly why guys like you will never make it out there in this tough society," he shoved Sam back, "and I will always be on top because I play by the rules. I feed off the weak while you, my best friend, is feeding with them!"

"Look Puck your girl isn't too happy with what you're doing-"

"The hell with her being happy or whatnot, we have our ways to stay on top and she knows exactly how it feels to be thrown down and get betrayed. Those are not like us, they will never be."

Sam was laughing by the time Puck finished his fucked up little speech and he fought to hold his stomach as he thought about the hell this misguided motherfucker was going to put the most wonderful girl he's ever known.

"Hold the fuck up, are you kidding me right now? You're just as shallow and fucked in the head as Karoftsky! I became your friend because you reached out to me and got to know me when everyone else liked my body instead of my persona, you told me we were bros and we needed each other and being friends cannot top anything else in ways of survival. The fuck happened to that guy?"

Puck shoved Sam back again away from him when he realized that the blonde was saying some truths, yet this time Sam did not falter as he pushed Puck back.

"Guys stop!" Mercedes rushed in between and held Puck away from Sam. "Stop it, both of you."

"Mercy..."

"Sam, please." She looked at him with teary eyes and quivering lips.

Sam understood immediately and stepped back from them, he admitted that he was not too happy about her practically blowing him off but he respected her decisions. The pang in his heart was increasing.

"Puck. We need to talk."

* * *

**This chapter should have introduced Mercedes's whole point of view but I wanted to wait a little longer and show you how everyone else sees Mercedes before we see her ourselves.**

**So we don't know whether Mercedes and Sam are seeing each other or not.**

**And every seems to be kind of horrible and misguided... just like any normal teenager of course. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am motivated but I get lazy to check on spelling and grammatical errors sometimes as well as punctuation and I find that ignorant on my part. I'm sorry for not triple-checking.**

* * *

**Chapter four**

Noah Puckerman was staring at his girlfriend's back as she walked off towards the entrance of McKinley High with Mike Chang and the big burly guy he despises, his eyes were fixated on her sexy ass but even this did not alleviate the pain. There was a sudden emotion fighting to erupt from his chest and it was hard, beating against his rib-cage as his eyes stung, blinking away the view of her perfect shape as she disappeared from his view, Puck punched the nearest thing in his sight; which was a brick wall adjacent to the door that lead to the back boiler room. He never thought he was going to be doing this again especially after how much Mercedes bore with him for it and helped him give it up, however now seemed like a necessity.

And here he was smoking in the boiler room. Just who did she think she was embarrassing him like that? She thought just because she was amazing and cared about him, helped tutor him instead of beating up some nerds and forced them to surrender their class works, gave the best head and defended his honor any chance she gets that he was going to bend down and be whipped? Hell no. He was Puck, the bad-ass, the sex shark, the mohawk, the most popular guy in school! There was no way that some sexy cheerio who was as intelligent as she looked was going to get him to fall so much in love with her and have him be her puppy. She was the one to bow down to the Puckasaurus, not him, no matter how many times he allowed her to be on top.

"Room for one more?"

Puck exhaled a large blow and waved the smoke away from his face as he looked at a smug Quinn.

"What do you want Quinn? And no, there is only room for me." He twisted the cigarette but on the floor beside his sitting and wrinkled his nose. He didn't want to look like he cared at all, what he does is his business and he likes his business, no girl was going to make him care enough to bow down even if it is Mercedes Jones.

"This is a perfect opportunity for you to redeem yourself. I mean, you have not been the baddest bad-ass of the day as you yourself can see, and since you're here and I am here in the famous boiler room..."

"I'm outta here Quinn. You know, I may be bad and try to eliminate the losers in this school but one thing I have that you obviously don't is respect. Once you get that trait from Mercedes, get back to me."

Quinn smiled in lieu of fuming as she saw Puck violently slam the door open to leave the room, she smiled to herself as she thought about the progress she was making. A best friend would try to revert her best friend's man thoughts and get them back on the right tracks but Quinn Fabray was no ordinary best friend and it was about time she became the better more popular best friend with the hot boyfriend and the followers.

* * *

"Look Shane I am so sorry about what my boyfriend and his stupid friends did to you." Mercedes said sincerely as she looked into Shane's saddened brown eyes.

"It's ok Mercedes it was not your fault. I've been his punching bag for two years now and I can deal."

"I know Noah has always been... um... angry and resentful towards the different kids but today... he's shown me a side of him that just-"

_That just makes you want to break up with him, forgetting about Sam, and get with me._

"It wakes me want to stick around with him longer. To help him. I promise you though that I will keep my eyes on him and he will never lay a finger on you again."

Shane's gaze cast down because this was not the answer he was hoping for from her, he was thinking she was about to dump her popular jackass boyfriend and elope with him. Instead-

"So here, you can have this. My brother is a big muscular guy so his stuff will fit you perfectly."

Shane almost erupted from his spot, he couldn't believe that the all-star McKinley's most popular bachelor of all time class of 2011, Andrew Jones, just walked past Mercedes and handed her his tee for Shane to wear. It was like injuring two birds with one stone. Not only was he spending some time with Mercedes but he also got to see her brother. Probably the only jock who has never punched him down.

His cell rung and it was no doubt Finn who was calling him to find out if he was ok and why he was not in any of his classes.

"Why don't I grab you a soda before you leave?" Mercedes offered nicely like the good friend she was. "I'll have one of my chauffeurs drive you home."

When she returned they started small talks and Mercedes found out that Shane was a huge fan of football who never had a chance to play because of the school's poor judgement and misguided favoritism. He was also an only child to a well-loved family and the dark-skinned beauty envied him when he talked about how suffocating his mother was and how cocky his father could be at times when they had company. She was having a good time when her brother, Andrew, grabbed his keys and told her that he was going out for some shopping since he would be going back to Stanford University on Saturday, so it was Shane's queue to leave.

He looked at her solemnly with a hint of longing in his eyes, he was about to grab her hand and possibly declare his undying love for the black cheerleader, he spoke softly.

"H-hang out with me tomorrow after school, Mercedes?"

She bit her lip and looked sideways as if an invisible friend was to give her an answer.

"I don't think Puck would... like that."

_Oh but I'm sure he likes your flirty texts with Sam Evans_.

"It'll be harmless. It's just that besides Finn I've never really connected with anyone else in this school and you are... my friend. You helped me. At least let me repay you for what you did today?"

Mercedes was placed in tough spot but she shrugged and told herself that Puckerman will never find out and it wasn't like it was a date. It was strictly platonic. And she was being nice.

"Well, ok. Sure."

She guided him to the front doors of her mansion and helped him step out safely when her Pit-bull; Tuff, got in the way.

"Why do you like him so much, may I ask?" He turned around to face the shorter girl.

"W-what?" Mercedes responded with a shocked expression. "I love Noah, he's everything to me. I'm lucky to have him even though he's a bit misguided."

"Misguided? The guy is a homophobic jerk and a bully, he's nothing but an asshole." Shane thought he had muttered but when Mercedes glared up at him he squeezed the lump in his throat and waved his hand as an apology.

"I think you should leave, Tinsley."

_Tinsley? No! No! He fucked up bad. Shit, why did he have to shit on the boyfriend now that he was worming his way into her heart! Good job loser, you did it._

"Merce-"

But she already slammed the doors and he was forced to walk all the way home in the soft afternoon, too ashamed to accept a ride from her 'people.'

On his way, a black Ford F250 rushed past the street to Mercedes's mansion and it was no doubt that it was going to her house because her folks owned the estate all the way past the lake and the large forest.

Shane debated on whether or not he should turn back, he knows that the only guy who owns a truck that black with a confederate flag on the tags and the biggest shiniest rims he's ever seen had to be Sam Evans. The boy from the South who Shane told himself repeatedly was not a redneck who's artistic skills surpassed many professionals.

Fifteen minutes later, after checking on his phone for any calls from Finn, he was running back towards her house. He had to see for himself what really was going on between them.

The security guys recognized him instantly having been in the house only minutes before and he only had to tell them that he has forgotten his jacket and he's going back to get it.

From the back, he saw Mercedes's window but it was way too high to get too and he wasn't in shape for those kinds of acrobatics. Shane ran back and he looked around him, from the little corridor that lead to the beautiful garden, to the obvious ladder by none other than her window decorated with weeds and vines and beautiful grassy arts. _So she sneaks out at night, no doubt._

He fought with his thoughts, eventually the dark blur in his brain had won and he climbed up to see what was going on.

It was nothing actually, there was Sam clad in khakis and a tight black t-shirt with Mercedes lying on her bed closing a book. Shane sighed in relief at the innocence of their postures. So she was not cheating after all. She was different, she was amazing and she was not a dirty cheater. Which meant that he only had Puckerman to get rid of to get to her and not the blonde too.

That nagging feeling in the back of his head told him to keep away and go home but he missed a step and thankfully held onto a branch where the ladder collided against the tall tree with a small thud and he was now stuck on the tree.

"Oh hell."

He thought about falling asleep on purpose then fall 'accidentally' but what if he broke all his bones and cracked his neck in the process? He'll die and he would never get Mercedes.

A few minutes passed and the little voice in his brain that told him to watch more had to be even more forward and he scooted closer towards the thicker part of the roof and settled there. He would not be seen unless the couple inside had opened the window and craned their neck all the way down past the gutters. Shane was focused on her curvy body as she straddled Sam and devoured his mouth, they were kissing with passion he's never seen before and he fought himself to keep calm and not be aroused by watching the girl of his dreams being pleasure by some other guy who was her boyfriend's best friend. He saw her body rise and fall as they moved in one on her huge bed, Sam being less dominant for some reason lied back as she pleasured him and made him scream in delight.

Looks like he was wrong.

It was obvious enough that the blonde Adonis was not assaulting her by the way she smirked over there and shifted her eyes away to focus on his amazing physique.

"That slut." He couldn't help but say it aloud as his heart shattered and his eyes blinked indecent tears away. "Slut, slut, slut. She's not better."

He felt like a voyeur, spying on an intimate moment reserved for lovers.

The red dodge challenger SRT with the black horizontal stripes pulling up feet away had to be the big jerk Noah Puckerman, and Shane didn't know whether to be relieved or saddened by what he was about to witness.

A bloodbath perhaps.

Perhaps they could kill each other in there and he could sweep her off her feet.

From this rate if they did not stop they were going to be caught red-handed and Shane had to do something to help.

He held his breath and knocked on her window, just as Puckerman opened the door to her bedroom.

What the hell was going on here?

* * *

**Ok. What just happened?**

**Next is Sam's point of view...**

**Then finally Mercedes.**

**Question to myself: Where are the other Glee kids?**

**Answer: I'm debating whether I will add them or not. Sometimes they just cause a little too much drama lol they're so funny.**


End file.
